The instant invention relates generally to individual image display systems and more specifically it relates to a head mounted stereoscopic television viewer.
Numerous individual image display systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to enable only one person at a time to watch slide, film or television pictures. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,129 and 4,719,507 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.